Take Away me!
by Brhoads23
Summary: If you love wrestling then you should look and read these!
1. Chapter 1

**Take Away Me.**

**I've always said and prayed for someone to come take me away.**

**But it never had happened for fourteen years I've been in this hell hole, called Heaven Valley. The place most people would love to live, lost of mountains, big field with horses, and farm homes. But it not what it seems to be, well it is kind of, but you would think no violence happened here. That there wasn't any druggies or drinkers here, just hard working people. Well your all wrong. My name is Riley Lynn Cameron, fourteen years old. I just made it to high school, also known as HVH, Heaven Valley High. I'm not like other girls here, I don't cheer, I don't sleep around, and most of all I don't take anyone's shit. I'm known as the little girl in HVH that doesn't know her place. Most teens in my grade wont talk back to the older kids, They do what they want them too, not questions asked. But I live by the words of my late father. "Don't take no ones shit, there no better than you, They start something with you finish it." My father had told me that my first day in pre-k, and I've lived by it since.**

-

Most of the older kids don't mess with my anymore, there is just 4 people that do. They call them self's the D-4, Stupid if you ask me. The main boy that torments me is Hayden Stewart. There's not much difference between me and him. We both don't take no one shit, and we love payback. The only difference is I'm Korean and he's American. Besides that we could be twins fighting till the death. I like to think that he's just a mat I'm stomping on but no far from it. But more about me, like I said I'm not like the other girls here. I learned to street fight when I was 5, I love wrestling, I play guitar and I love tattoos and piercing. I have lets see snakebites, two hip piercing, my belly button pierced and dragon tattoo going up my spin. I guess you could say I'm in the emo crowd. But anyway my story starts with a WWE Monday Night Raw premier in my town. I had back stage passes.

-

Chapter 1

-

"Riley Lynn damn it get up! We are going to be late!" I groaned and opened my eyes to, my best friend Brit. "Jesus fucking Christ Brit, you don't even like wrestling you just want to see Randy Orton." I smirked when she crossed her arms. "Hey! He's hot!" Well she was right about that, but I was having a really good dream damn it! Getting up I throw my half blond and brown hair up on my head and started to pick out an outfit. Picking my favorite pair of jeans I had turned into daisy duke shorts as I like to call them, a bright blue tank, along with a white and blue plaid shirt, that I cuffed up the sleeves to my above my elbow and tied it just below my size c boobs. Putting my heavy black eye makeup and a thin layer of clear lips gloss, I looked in the mirror and smiled. Putting all my piercings in, I looked over at Brit to find her mouth wide open. "I'm so jealous, you have CURSE!" I laughed and pulled on my Nike high tops that was black, blue and white. "Come on, I'm sure my mom will let me take my already bought car." I smirked every time I said that knowing she hated that I got a car at fourteen that I wasn't even supposed to drive, but my let me since she knew all the police officers in this town.

-

"Ma! Where are my keys? I need them, we are going to the mall for a while." My mom looked over from the TV and smiled pointing to the coffee table. Running I grabbed my keys and gave her a quick hug before going out the door and driving off.

"Damn Riley you just lied to your mom." I smirked pulling into the arena parking lot. "What was I suppose to say, yea mama we are going to see wrestling, and meet them back stage. She would flip." Brit laughed and agreed with me. By the time the show was over we was already highped up to see the two men we paid 150 dollars each to see. "Ladies, these way. You know your lucky, there was only two back stage passes and you got them in the nick of time." We wasn't even listening to the old man we was too busy smiling, till our jaws gave out. "Randy, John this is Riley and Brit the lucky girls that got the only backstage passes." I laughed at Brit when she jumped up and hugged Randy out of nowhere and to bite it all she was crying.

Looking over at John I smiled. I was never one to go over board when meeting famous people, Unlike Brit. "You must be Riley, the names suits you."

-

I put my hand on my hips and glared at him. Most the time when people said that they was insulting me. "What is that supposed to mean?" He laughed and I smiled a little. Looking back at Randy, I noticed even in the death gripping hug Brit had him in he had his eyes glued on me. I motioned for John to bend down, Whispering to him a question. "Dose he always stare at girls while in death grips?" John looked over at him and frowned. "No, want to know what is with him?" I shook my head yes and he smirked. I laughed when he got in font of me knelling down, facing Randy and Brit. "Come on, I'll take you on a tour. You're feet must hurt get on." I laughed and slowly got on his back. With one swift movement from him, he was on his feet. "Stronger than I let myself believe, Woo I think I'm falling for you." We both laughed and I started to feel like I had a older brother that cared. "Seems like your friend has a thing for Randy."

"You don't know the half of it. She's loved him since she was born blah. Hey I wonder if I was on your shoulder, if I could touch the ceiling!" I've always had a childish side to me, I just never let it out in front of most people. Which shocked me that I did in front of a man I just meet. "I bet you can babe." My eyes bout popped out of my head with the name he called me just now. What the hell I just meet him and he calls me that? Oh I get it, He's trying to see what's with Randy. "Now come on loosen your grip and I'll put you on my shoulders." Loosening my grip I smiled. I was on his shoulders before I knew it. Putting my hands above my head I smiled so big my jaw starting to hurt. "Woot! I can touch the ceiling!" John started to laughed and I looked over at Randy and Brit. She was finally off him and they was both looking at us, Brit like she couldn't believe what she was seeing and Randy had a look of disgust. I looked at Randy and I mean fully at Randy. "What damn it, all you have done is look at me this whole time!"

-

That was where I went wrong, no one but us was in the room. Randy came up to me and John and before I could respond I was off of John and in front of Randy. Me being 5'3" and him being 6'5" I was breaking my neck looking up at him. He lifted me and out of reflexes I wrapped my legs around his waist. "What is your full name?" I gulped, my throat was so dry all the sudden. "Riley Lynn Cameron. Why?" he never replied, no instead this 29 year old was kissing me! The only thing was I wasn't pushing him off like my mind was telling my to. When the kiss was over, I came back to reality. "What the hell!? I'm fourteen!" Letting my legs drop, he let me down. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that " I looked up at him, and for some reason I couldn't stop. "Damn straight you are! What were you thinking?"

"I just said I don't know." Looking around I found that Brit and John wasn't there anymore. "Where is Brit and John?" I asked stilling looking around. "Let me get dressed and I'll help you find them. Oh and dose you're mother know you're here?" I looked at him in confusion. How did he know I even had a mother? Before I could ask he was gone.

-

Soon he came out of a door and over to me. "I called your mother She wants me to drive you two home." I was bout to ask how he knew our number when John and Brit came into the room, chatting happily. "Come on Riley, Brit I'm taking you both home." She nodded her head not knowing what was going on. Walking behind Randy I was to into my thoughts to hear Brit whispering to me. "RIL!" I stopped and turned my head about the time I bumped into Randy and landed on my ass. "What is going on! I demand to know! First John drags me off, then I'm back and HE is taking US home! TELL ME NOW SOMEONE I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I looked over at Randy waiting for an answer myself. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I know her mom OK, have since I was born." He looked at me with a serious face. "And why she is letting you little girl drive at fourteen I will never know." Getting up on my feet I went up to him, getting on my tip toes and slapped him. "If you have known my mother since you was born, how come I've never seen you till now! HUH? You know I thought when I watched you wrestle since I was five fucking years old that you was different. To the point I would cry when my mom told me she wouldn't take me to see you wrestle. I was how do you say it in puppy love with you till I was twelve years old! I wanted to meet you so bad. Then I noticed John and I didn't want to that much anymore, He had something that you didn't! I see what it was now, RESPECT! Just like he says Hustle Loyalty and RESPECT. Funny that, by what you just said, even though you've known her since you was born you have NO LOYALTY OR RESPECT for my MOTHER. So you know what fuck you, I'll take us home!"

-

With that I grabbed Brit wrist and started to walk away but I didn't get far before Randy was again in front of me. "Riley Lynn Cameron, I have a lot of years a head of you. Don't ever talk to me like that again." I put my hands on hips, this guy isn't giving up. Then it hit me I wasn't wearing a bra but a bikini top. Me being me, I toke my shirt off and wrapped it around my knuckles. "Is that hip piercings!? RILEY LYNN YOUR TO YOUNG! WHAT HAS YOUR MOTHER DONE TO YOU!?" My mouth hit the floor. Turing around I smirked, Letting him see my dragon tattoo. "What makes you think you know me! HUH? You don't! You never have! YOU NEVER WAS AROUND, YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE, MY PROBLEMS please tell me what makes you think that when we first me that you can act like some some person I've known my whole life! Cause I remember watching you on TV wishing I could someday meet you, not the character! I remember writing songs lots of songs about you. I remember my mom telling me I could NEVER meet you! I remember slapping my mom cause she wouldn't let me, I think I see now why There something my mom is protecting me from YOU." Looking around I seen no Brit but found a note on the floor.

Riley,

I toke Brit home, She asked me too.

Don't worry I'll get her there in one piece.

I don't know what is with and Randy boy but I get a

Feeling I don't want to know.

Love you little babe,

John.

-

"Well I'm leaving, Goodbye." Walking past Randy I got a feeling I hadn't had in a long time. Turning I seen Randy was gone. I shook it off and made my way to my truck.

-

By the time I got home I knew I was in for it. Walking in the door I almost screamed at the voice I heard.

"Jamie I'm sorry, I didn't know she would be one of the girls "

"Randy My daughter doesn't know about what her father and yours done I don't know how to tell her."

"Jam, all you can do is tell her."

"Easy for you to say she's your soon to be wife!"

"Jamie please calm down. Everything will be alright."

That's when I burst into the room, pissed more than I had ever been in my life. "WHAT! WIFE WIFE YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME! I WONT I WONT MARRY THAT ASSHOLE! FUCK YOU BOTH, I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" I was crying I knew it. I could feel the pain in my eyes already. Stomping up the stairs and into my room, falling on my bed. "how could this happen, stupid dad!" banging my head into my bed I sighed. That's when I felt a big hand on my back. Turning my head to the source I sighed again. "Riley We have no control over this." Sitting up I pulling my pillow to my chest looking at Randy. "What happens now?" He looked down and ran his hands over his face. "Well we are too marry in 2 months So your mother has decided for you to move in with me. Getting backing brat, we are leaving tonight." I closed my eyes, this isn't happening. I needed someone, I needed comfort. For some odd reason looking at Randy I done something I never expected me to do. I moved to lie on my side and placed my head on his lap, crying. "How can I get married in two months? I'm fourteen! I can't get married." It was getting hard to breath, I had to calm down. I'm only fourteen though isn't that illegal to marry at this age? "Riley It was our father wishes for this; once we marry if you wish you can move back in with your mother. I won't force you into anything, But us marring is out of my control."

-

I looked up at him, while he was still stroking my hair. "What happened to the Randy I knew earlier?" I could see he was trying not to smile. "Well when I first seen you I knew you was familiar, but I couldn't place you. Mainly because last time I had saw you was when you was three years old. The kiss though I really don't know what I was thinking, I'm still trying to figure it out. And about me going crazy over the piercings and tattoo I guess I just wasn't expecting it." As soon as he stopped talking, all I can remember is him looking down and asking me something that I couldn't answer because I had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up Randy was gone, but I could hear the shower going. Why was he using my shower and not the guest one. I groaned and rolling a little to much and ended on the floor. "Shit he would be taking a shower when I wake up. Damn I got to piss. Randy hmm." That's when it hit, I was going to run him out of the bathroom if it was the death of me. Running to the bathroom door I started banging. "HURRY UP, I GOTTA THROW UP! RANDY!!!!" My mouth his the four when he opened the door in only a towel around his waist. "You don't need to throw up do you?" I shook my head no, the only thing I could do. "Damn " I whispered under my breath.

-

Well after the little bathroom incident, I was ready to go. All my cloths packed and well about everything in my room was getting put in a moving truck. I had been waiting all morning for my mom to start crying, but she still wasn't. "Riley you ready?" Turning to Randy I nodded my head. I didn't know where he lived, all I knew was that it was close. Trying my with all the strength to get into the huge moving truck, I heard my mom behind me. "Baby girl, I'm sorry. Be a good girl for Randy please. He's trying his best." I turned to her and hugged her before nodding my head. My mom was right I guess, Randy didn't want this either, So why was I being this way to him? I continued to try and get into the truck with no luck. "Um, Randy? Can you help me?" He nodded and shut the back of the truck before coming over behind me. Pushing up with one foot, He did the rest grabbing my waist and pushing me the rest of the way up. I smiled and thanked him. Witch by the look on his face he wasn't expecting.

-

"I thought you said it was close?" He looked over from driving and smiled. Ok now I'm confused, but soon I was sure I wasn't. We had pulled into a MTV Crib type of house. I was tempted to hope out of the truck, but decided I didn't want to break a bone. "Whoa!" I heard Randy laughed I pouted, What was he laughing at? So I'm in shock? Who cares its not funny! Randy opened my door and held out his arms. I laughed and grabbed his neck, thanking the great god he was tall, so I didn't have to break my ankle getting out of this monster. He started walking to the door and I followed. "What about my stuff?"

-

"The movers will bring it in. Are you thirsty?" Shacking my head no I smiled at the living room. Tan walls and a huge wrap around black leather couch. Running I flopped my body down on it. "You would think those truck were more comfy. You know with all the people that need them." I waited for a reply but nothing, Looking around I seen he was gone. "Man that guy is fast." Shrugging it off I grabbed a black remote and turn the flat screen plasma on. "So you like the TV huh?" I screamed and the sudden entrance. "Oh my god! Don't scare me like that!" I smiled when he laughed and came over to sit beside me. "So you knew me when I was three?" I looked over at him with a questioning look on my face. I wanted to know more about him and how he was in my life the way he was.

-

Nodded his head yes I smiled a little. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I had first though. " Yeah, you would come screaming and running when I'd come over. Then your dad passed and I couldn't bare come over, To much hurt. I was closer to your dad then my own. But when I seen you the other day I remembered that I must have hurt you a lot when you was little, cause I never came over anymore. You aren't the same as you used to be, I realize that now. I can't look at you as a little girl now. I don't know if our fathers choice with this is right or not." I looked confused, of course it wasn't the right thing dumb ass. "What do you mean?" He ran a hand over his face, man he dose that a lot. "I don't want to hurt you " Ok now I was even more confused, what was he trying to say damn it? What is I don't want to hurt you mean?

-

"Riley Your not a little girl now. I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU " Then it hit me, in a flash I was on the other side of the couch. It all made since now, this man can't be attracted to me! I mean ME of all people! I mean yea he was wow but he was also 29 years old! I felt a little light headed, and rested my head against the back of the couch. I hadn't eaten yesterday and so far none today. "Riley are you ok!?" After that there wasn't nothing but darkness.

-

"Riley wake up, please wake up!" Blinking my eyes open I flinched a little, his face was too close. He backed up and I raised up. "When was the last time you eat?" I put up to fingers, and he ran his hand over his face once again. That started to grow on me, to the point it looked kind of cute. Taking a deep breath I shot up, to fall back down. "Do I smell cheese pizza with extra banana peppers!?" I smiled a goofy grin when he nodded. "Oh Randy Pooh Bear Can I have a piece?" He laughed and walked into what I was guessing was the kitchen. He handed me two pieces of pizza and I started latterly stuffing my face. "Whoa come down there pussy cat, if you eat to fast you will get sick." I swallowed and stuck my tongue out at him. "You have called me pooh bear since you was three you know that?" I looked over at him in confusion. "Hah, you used to call me pooh bear all the time, and I called you pussy cat. You always got into something, you was a mean little kid." I stuck my middle finger at him for the last part. "Um thanks for the pizza, I'll pay you back as soon as I get the money." He shook his head no and I laughed. "What? Since we are getting um married I'm not allowed to pay you back for saving my oh so dear life?" He laughed at me and turned on the TV, before he could pick a channel he wanted to watch I was jumping up and down. "Ok ok Riley calm down and eat!" I giggled for the first time in my life, I swear. What has gotten into me?

-

"It's pre recorded? So when I was there it wasn't on TV?" He shook his head yes and I smiled. "Oh hey! Do you keep your belt here!?" He laughed and walked away. I'll take that ass a yes. As soon as he was back in the room and seen the shiny object in his hands I screamed running up to him. "OH MY GOD!" the funniest part for him was when I started imitating him holding it on the ropes. "Your way to hyper to have just gotten food in your system." I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him, walking around the room with it over my shoulder. Turning to him I smiled. It was fun being around him, I had to admit that. "You know, I'm starting to think my mom taught me how to street fight for a reason." I said with a big smile.

-

"Oh really? Why do you think she did?" I went up to him and put the belt around my waist. "How do I look?" His face went serious. "Riley I don't want you to do what I do." I pouted the best I could. "The injuries are real. Even if the rest isn't." Why should he care? I mean I just really meet him even thought he's known me before I can remember. "Is my room together or do still have to do that?" He nodded and pointed me into the kitchen where I seen stairs. I took a quick look in his refrigerator, and smiled. "He will never know." I whispered stuffing a beer in my pants pocket, and running up stairs. Popping it open I started opening and looking in all the rooms trying to find mine.

-

Finally after what felt like 30 minutes in this huge house I found it. It to my surprise look almost identical to my former room, besides it being as big as my moms house all together. The walls was black with neon color splatters, with silk black curtains. The bed was made up in silk hot pink covers. Going into what looked like to me another little room was my closet. I almost screamed at the size of this walk in closet. I'd have to buy everything in a store to fill this closet up. Taking a drink of the beer I smiled. I ever was a wine type of girl, more like beer and whiskey kind of girl. The thing that caught my eye the most was what looked like a identical copy of the divas world champion belt but with my name, above my bed. 'He really got my personality down to a tee." I said laughing.

-

"Well maybe almost, Riley what are doing?" I jumped and looked over at my door, there stood a very upset Randy eyeing my hand. I quickly put my hand behind my back and smiled my most innocent smile. "Oh you know nothing." I laughed knowing I was busted. So far he was tailing my every move and knew what I was up to before he even seen. "Give it to me." I shook my head no and smirked. "Want it come get it!" I said running past him. Before I knew it thought I was almost running into a pool, after going through a door leading outside. Let me just tell you, the fucking thing was HUGE. Then it hit me my mom told me to be good. I sighed and turned right when randy caught up to me. I reached him the beer and sighed again. "Thank you Riley."

That's when it hit me, Will anyone know we are getting married?

"Hey Randy? Um will anyone know we are getting married?" He shook his head yes and I breathed as slowly as I could. "It's already been announced. Seems like no one has any objections." My eyes almost popped out of my head. This cant be happening Not to me. What did I do?

-

That night after I had showered, I couldn't sleep. Thinking about how Randy had got me to sleep so easy the other night hit me. Getting up out of my bed I sighed, straitening up my cloths, witch I might add I loved. The silk was so calming against my skin, but tonight it wasn't helping. Opening my door, I slowly moved down the hall and opened norm ruse doors before I found his room. Going up to him I quickly lightly touched his shoulder. To my dismay it didn't faze him. Bending down to his ear I quietly whispered. "Randy, I can't sleep " He turned in his sleep and I couldn't stop looking at him, he looked so peaceful.

None of my tactics was waking him up so I went the other side of the bed and quickly but quietly got in the bed, facing him. "Why do I feel like I know you? Why could you calm me better than my own mother? I don't understand it." I whispered under my breath. Right then he turned over and draped his arm around me. I shivered at what felt like lighting bolts running threw my body. Slowly his eyes opened and when they did oh boy did they open.

"Riley what are you doing in here!?" I flinched at his tone of voice. "I couldn't sleep " His face softened, and I moved over to him a little more tucking my head in his chest. "How come How come I can come to you and everything feels ok right at that moment?" I whispered, tearing up. "I don't understand it This shouldn't be the way it is I should hate you. I should be rebelling against you. I should not be coming to you when I cant sleep! I should be wanting to go home damn it!" By the middle of my rant he tightened his grip around my waist. "You have to figure that out by your self pussy cat." My eyes got wide at the moment.

-

MEMEORIE

"POOH BEAR!" a little girl that looked around the age of 3 yelled, running to a boy, that looked about 16. "Hi pussy cat!" The running girl jumped up and hugged the boy, tears running from her eyes. "You have not been hewre in forever! Wewre haves you been pooh bear!? I MISSED YOUS SO MUCHES!" There was giggles from behind them. "Haha, I missed you too pussy cat, and I'm sorry I had to be somewhere." The little girl pouted and gave the boy a quick kiss. Not where you would think a 3 three year old would kiss a older boy, she kissed him on the lips. "Did you hawve to trawn?" The boy chucked and nodded his head yes. "Wells put me down ands wets me see's if you ares any biggwer!" The boy chucked again and set the little girl down, She was gazing up at him with the look of love. "WOWS YOUR ARWMS ARE BIGGWER!" This time the boy laughed and smiled down at the little girl before bending down and pecking her lips. "Come on lets go play outside." The girl went giggling on the older boys hip.

END MEMORIE

-

I was shuddering by the time I was in reality again. "Oh my god " I looked up at Randy that had a look of concern on his face. I rolled him till he was on his back and I wont straddling him. " I remember you My Pooh Bear " His eyes got big when I bended over and started to kiss him. Soon thought the shock wore off and he was kissing back. I smiled, I remembered what my mom had been giving me hints about as far as I could remember All the times she made me watch Winnie the Pooh, I finally remembered. "Pussy Cat you might want to get off me before I do something your to young for " He grunted out, all I did was smirk though. "Who says I'm too young? Remember I'm not a little girl anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Take Away Me.**

**I've always said and prayed for someone to come take me away.**

**But it never had happened for fourteen years I've been in this hell hole, called Heaven Valley. The place most people would love to live, lost of mountains, big field with horses, and farm homes. But it not what it seems to be, well it is kind of, but you would think no violence happened here. That there wasn't any druggies or drinkers here, just hard working people. Well your all wrong. My name is Riley Lynn Cameron, fourteen years old. I just made it to high school, also known as HVH, Heaven Valley High. I'm not like other girls here, I don't cheer, I don't sleep around, and most of all I don't take anyone's shit. I'm known as the little girl in HVH that doesn't know her place. Most teens in my grade wont talk back to the older kids, They do what they want them too, not questions asked. But I live by the words of my late father. "Don't take no ones shit, there no better than you, They start something with you finish it." My father had told me that my first day in pre-k, and I've lived by it since.**

-

Most of the older kids don't mess with my anymore, there is just 4 people that do. They call them self's the D-4, Stupid if you ask me. The main boy that torments me is Hayden Stewart. There's not much difference between me and him. We both don't take no one shit, and we love payback. The only difference is I'm Korean and he's American. Besides that we could be twins fighting till the death. I like to think that he's just a mat I'm stomping on but no far from it. But more about me, like I said I'm not like the other girls here. I learned to street fight when I was 5, I love wrestling, I play guitar and I love tattoos and piercing. I have lets see snakebites, two hip piercing, my belly button pierced and dragon tattoo going up my spin. I guess you could say I'm in the emo crowd. But anyway my story starts with a WWE Monday Night Raw premier in my town. I had back stage passes.

-

Chapter 1

-

"Riley Lynn damn it get up! We are going to be late!" I groaned and opened my eyes to, my best friend Brit. "Jesus fucking Christ Brit, you don't even like wrestling you just want to see Randy Orton." I smirked when she crossed her arms. "Hey! He's hot!" Well she was right about that, but I was having a really good dream damn it! Getting up I throw my half blond and brown hair up on my head and started to pick out an outfit. Picking my favorite pair of jeans I had turned into daisy duke shorts as I like to call them, a bright blue tank, along with a white and blue plaid shirt, that I cuffed up the sleeves to my above my elbow and tied it just below my size c boobs. Putting my heavy black eye makeup and a thin layer of clear lips gloss, I looked in the mirror and smiled. Putting all my piercings in, I looked over at Brit to find her mouth wide open. "I'm so jealous, you have CURSE!" I laughed and pulled on my Nike high tops that was black, blue and white. "Come on, I'm sure my mom will let me take my already bought car." I smirked every time I said that knowing she hated that I got a car at fourteen that I wasn't even supposed to drive, but my let me since she knew all the police officers in this town.

-

"Ma! Where are my keys? I need them, we are going to the mall for a while." My mom looked over from the TV and smiled pointing to the coffee table. Running I grabbed my keys and gave her a quick hug before going out the door and driving off.

"Damn Riley you just lied to your mom." I smirked pulling into the arena parking lot. "What was I suppose to say, yea mama we are going to see wrestling, and meet them back stage. She would flip." Brit laughed and agreed with me. By the time the show was over we was already highped up to see the two men we paid 150 dollars each to see. "Ladies, these way. You know your lucky, there was only two back stage passes and you got them in the nick of time." We wasn't even listening to the old man we was too busy smiling, till our jaws gave out. "Randy, John this is Riley and Brit the lucky girls that got the only backstage passes." I laughed at Brit when she jumped up and hugged Randy out of nowhere and to bite it all she was crying.

Looking over at John I smiled. I was never one to go over board when meeting famous people, Unlike Brit. "You must be Riley, the names suits you."

-

I put my hand on my hips and glared at him. Most the time when people said that they was insulting me. "What is that supposed to mean?" He laughed and I smiled a little. Looking back at Randy, I noticed even in the death gripping hug Brit had him in he had his eyes glued on me. I motioned for John to bend down, Whispering to him a question. "Dose he always stare at girls while in death grips?" John looked over at him and frowned. "No, want to know what is with him?" I shook my head yes and he smirked. I laughed when he got in font of me knelling down, facing Randy and Brit. "Come on, I'll take you on a tour. You're feet must hurt get on." I laughed and slowly got on his back. With one swift movement from him, he was on his feet. "Stronger than I let myself believe, Woo I think I'm falling for you." We both laughed and I started to feel like I had a older brother that cared. "Seems like your friend has a thing for Randy."

"You don't know the half of it. She's loved him since she was born blah. Hey I wonder if I was on your shoulder, if I could touch the ceiling!" I've always had a childish side to me, I just never let it out in front of most people. Which shocked me that I did in front of a man I just meet. "I bet you can babe." My eyes bout popped out of my head with the name he called me just now. What the hell I just meet him and he calls me that? Oh I get it, He's trying to see what's with Randy. "Now come on loosen your grip and I'll put you on my shoulders." Loosening my grip I smiled. I was on his shoulders before I knew it. Putting my hands above my head I smiled so big my jaw starting to hurt. "Woot! I can touch the ceiling!" John started to laughed and I looked over at Randy and Brit. She was finally off him and they was both looking at us, Brit like she couldn't believe what she was seeing and Randy had a look of disgust. I looked at Randy and I mean fully at Randy. "What damn it, all you have done is look at me this whole time!"

-

That was where I went wrong, no one but us was in the room. Randy came up to me and John and before I could respond I was off of John and in front of Randy. Me being 5'3" and him being 6'5" I was breaking my neck looking up at him. He lifted me and out of reflexes I wrapped my legs around his waist. "What is your full name?" I gulped, my throat was so dry all the sudden. "Riley Lynn Cameron. Why?" he never replied, no instead this 29 year old was kissing me! The only thing was I wasn't pushing him off like my mind was telling my to. When the kiss was over, I came back to reality. "What the hell!? I'm fourteen!" Letting my legs drop, he let me down. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that " I looked up at him, and for some reason I couldn't stop. "Damn straight you are! What were you thinking?"

"I just said I don't know." Looking around I found that Brit and John wasn't there anymore. "Where is Brit and John?" I asked stilling looking around. "Let me get dressed and I'll help you find them. Oh and dose you're mother know you're here?" I looked at him in confusion. How did he know I even had a mother? Before I could ask he was gone.

-

Soon he came out of a door and over to me. "I called your mother She wants me to drive you two home." I was bout to ask how he knew our number when John and Brit came into the room, chatting happily. "Come on Riley, Brit I'm taking you both home." She nodded her head not knowing what was going on. Walking behind Randy I was to into my thoughts to hear Brit whispering to me. "RIL!" I stopped and turned my head about the time I bumped into Randy and landed on my ass. "What is going on! I demand to know! First John drags me off, then I'm back and HE is taking US home! TELL ME NOW SOMEONE I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I looked over at Randy waiting for an answer myself. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I know her mom OK, have since I was born." He looked at me with a serious face. "And why she is letting you little girl drive at fourteen I will never know." Getting up on my feet I went up to him, getting on my tip toes and slapped him. "If you have known my mother since you was born, how come I've never seen you till now! HUH? You know I thought when I watched you wrestle since I was five fucking years old that you was different. To the point I would cry when my mom told me she wouldn't take me to see you wrestle. I was how do you say it in puppy love with you till I was twelve years old! I wanted to meet you so bad. Then I noticed John and I didn't want to that much anymore, He had something that you didn't! I see what it was now, RESPECT! Just like he says Hustle Loyalty and RESPECT. Funny that, by what you just said, even though you've known her since you was born you have NO LOYALTY OR RESPECT for my MOTHER. So you know what fuck you, I'll take us home!"

-

With that I grabbed Brit wrist and started to walk away but I didn't get far before Randy was again in front of me. "Riley Lynn Cameron, I have a lot of years a head of you. Don't ever talk to me like that again." I put my hands on hips, this guy isn't giving up. Then it hit me I wasn't wearing a bra but a bikini top. Me being me, I toke my shirt off and wrapped it around my knuckles. "Is that hip piercings!? RILEY LYNN YOUR TO YOUNG! WHAT HAS YOUR MOTHER DONE TO YOU!?" My mouth hit the floor. Turing around I smirked, Letting him see my dragon tattoo. "What makes you think you know me! HUH? You don't! You never have! YOU NEVER WAS AROUND, YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE, MY PROBLEMS please tell me what makes you think that when we first me that you can act like some some person I've known my whole life! Cause I remember watching you on TV wishing I could someday meet you, not the character! I remember writing songs lots of songs about you. I remember my mom telling me I could NEVER meet you! I remember slapping my mom cause she wouldn't let me, I think I see now why There something my mom is protecting me from YOU." Looking around I seen no Brit but found a note on the floor.

Riley,

I toke Brit home, She asked me too.

Don't worry I'll get her there in one piece.

I don't know what is with and Randy boy but I get a

Feeling I don't want to know.

Love you little babe,

John.

-

"Well I'm leaving, Goodbye." Walking past Randy I got a feeling I hadn't had in a long time. Turning I seen Randy was gone. I shook it off and made my way to my truck.

-

By the time I got home I knew I was in for it. Walking in the door I almost screamed at the voice I heard.

"Jamie I'm sorry, I didn't know she would be one of the girls "

"Randy My daughter doesn't know about what her father and yours done I don't know how to tell her."

"Jam, all you can do is tell her."

"Easy for you to say she's your soon to be wife!"

"Jamie please calm down. Everything will be alright."

That's when I burst into the room, pissed more than I had ever been in my life. "WHAT! WIFE WIFE YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME! I WONT I WONT MARRY THAT ASSHOLE! FUCK YOU BOTH, I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" I was crying I knew it. I could feel the pain in my eyes already. Stomping up the stairs and into my room, falling on my bed. "how could this happen, stupid dad!" banging my head into my bed I sighed. That's when I felt a big hand on my back. Turning my head to the source I sighed again. "Riley We have no control over this." Sitting up I pulling my pillow to my chest looking at Randy. "What happens now?" He looked down and ran his hands over his face. "Well we are too marry in 2 months So your mother has decided for you to move in with me. Getting backing brat, we are leaving tonight." I closed my eyes, this isn't happening. I needed someone, I needed comfort. For some odd reason looking at Randy I done something I never expected me to do. I moved to lie on my side and placed my head on his lap, crying. "How can I get married in two months? I'm fourteen! I can't get married." It was getting hard to breath, I had to calm down. I'm only fourteen though isn't that illegal to marry at this age? "Riley It was our father wishes for this; once we marry if you wish you can move back in with your mother. I won't force you into anything, But us marring is out of my control."

-

I looked up at him, while he was still stroking my hair. "What happened to the Randy I knew earlier?" I could see he was trying not to smile. "Well when I first seen you I knew you was familiar, but I couldn't place you. Mainly because last time I had saw you was when you was three years old. The kiss though I really don't know what I was thinking, I'm still trying to figure it out. And about me going crazy over the piercings and tattoo I guess I just wasn't expecting it." As soon as he stopped talking, all I can remember is him looking down and asking me something that I couldn't answer because I had fallen asleep.


End file.
